An Average Morning For Sasuke
by Dosu Disciple
Summary: Just another morning for Sasuke. He's such a morning kind of guy. One shot.


Please review, it encourages me to write more!

* * *

Sasuke was lying in bed, sound asleep. Outside was the sound of birds chirping and children playing. Bright beams of sunlight creeped through his window and into his bedroom. Slowly, his eyes opened., facing the window to the beautiful sunny day. He observed his view for a while, then he rolled over. And there he was. Crouching at the end of his bed was Orochimaru. He was just staring at Sasuke, with his small snake-like eyes and a jagged smile.

"Good morning Sasuke." was his only sentence. They both remained motionless and continued to stare at each other. A normal person would be terrified, but Sasuke feels no emotions so just kept starring.

"How long have you been watching me?" Sasuke inquired.

"What time did you go to sleep?" Orochimaru asked in return.

"Ten o'clock."

"Then I've been watching you since ten o'clock."

The atmosphere was getting incredibly awkward, even for Sasuke who was used to this type of attention now. Yet they kept starring at each other. Sasuke hasn't even seen Orochimaru blink yet.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all." answered Orochimaru, still without blinking, and started breathing heavily. They continued to stare. They eyes were locked so much that not nothing could break it. Then Naruto burst into the room shouting, "Hey Sasuke! Guess..." his sentence was cut short when he saw Orochimaru. Still, Orochimaru's and Sasuke's focus did not shift.

"I'll come back later. Have fun with that." was Naruto's parting words as he left. The focus between Orochimaru and Sasuke was not moved at all, almost as if they didn't notice him. They probably didn't. Orochimaru still wasn't blinking.

"You need to get up Sasuke, you'll be late for training." Orochimaru advised in his creepy, raspy voice.

"I can't get up. I sleep nude and you're watching me." Sasuke answered, although he wasn't expecting that to convince Orochimaru to move.

"I know you do," replied Orochimaru, "but don't worry. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

_Now_ Sasuke was creeped out. He didn't even want to think about how or when Orochimaru saw him naked. Maybe Orochimaru was bluffing, trying to get Sasuke out of bed? Either way, Sasuke wasn't getting out of bed now.

"Can you at least turn around?" Sasuke pleaded, hoping to not expose himself to Orochimaru.

"No, then I won't get to watch you."

"That was the whole idea."

"That's a terrible idea."

It's been well over ten minutes and Orochimaru still has not blinked, or even moved from his spot. Sasuke was using this time to plot an escape. Then he got an idea. It might not gain him enough time to escape Orochimaru, but enough to at least put clothes on.

"Hey Orochimaru!" He shouted.

"Yes what is it boy?" Orochimaru asked, amused by his sudden excitement.

Sasuke then shouted, "Look over there! It's Sasuke!" and pointed out the window. Orochimaru's remained completely still, but his head alone pivoted towards the window and his grin grew.

"Where? I don't see him!" After realizing he was tricked, Orochimaru's smile flipped as he turned back to Sasuke, who was now fully clothed. "Aw Sasuke, that was a mean trick." He then noticed the clothes. "You know, those clothes are really restrictive of your look. You should remove them." He suggested. Sasuke ignored him and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Orochimaru did not move, but his head followed Sasuke.

Inside the kitchen Sasuke walked over the the cupboard to get a bowl for cereal. Upon opening the cupboard door he was staring straight into the eyes of Orochimaru again, who stuffed himself into a cupboard. Sasuke wasn't surprised at this point. He reached above Orochimaru and grabbed a bowl and closed the door. He proceeded to the table, where he sat down. Sasuke grabbed the box of cereal from the table and opened it. Inside was Orochimaru staring at him. "How do you even fit in there?" Asked Sasuke, without a hint of surprise in his voice.

"This jutsu took months to develop." Orochimaru explained, still not blinking.

"I'm having toast." stated Sasuke as he stood up and headed to the toaster.

"But Sasuke," Orochimaru called from the box, "I'm the prize inside the box! Don't you want to play with me?" Sasuke ignored him and continued out the toaster. He placed a piece of bread in the toaster and started it. Sasuke could feel Orochimaru's breath on the back of his head. He was standing right behind him. Sasuke was too terrified to turn around and stare into the unblinking eyes of Orochimaru again. The toast popped up and startled Sasuke. "That's not the only thing popping up." Orochimaru whispered. That was it. Sasuke knocked Orochimaru aside, and ran for the door.

Sasuke started sprinting down the road outside his house, when a van drove up. Sasuke knew without even looking that it was Orochimaru. Orochimaru started, "Hey Sasuke do you want-"

"NO I DON'T WANT FUCKING CANDY!" Sasuke yelled, now incredibly annoyed by Orochimaru's persistence.

"Sasuke, I'm hurt that you would would assume such things." Orochimaru replied, "I not offering you candy, I'm offering you tomatoes."

No one ever saw Sasuke again.


End file.
